Chaos Ascension
by UncontrolledChaos27
Summary: When various Power Artifacts are stolen from their respective dimensions, the race is on to find them in a strange new world! Friendships will be formed, alliances will shift, secrets will be revealed, and for one being, second place in this race will cause eternal injustice and darkness.
1. Title Credits

**The FanFiction Community**

**presents**

**an UncontrolledChaos27 production**

* * *

_**Chaos: Ascension**_

* * *

**Starring**

"**Sonic Universe"  
****  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Knuckles the Echidna  
Shadow the Hedgehog  
Silver the Hedgehog  
Blaze the Cat  
Shahra the Genie of the Ring**

**Various Villains  
****Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik  
Dr. Eggman Nega  
Erazor Djinn**

"**Pokémon Universe"**

**Unova Travelers  
****Ash Ketchem/Pikachu, Pidove, Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, and Scraggy  
Iris of the Village of Dragons/Axew, Emolga, and Excadrill  
Cilan the Grass Gym Leader/Pansage, Dwebble, and Stunfisk  
N/Zoroa, Zekrom, and Reshiram  
**

**Team Plasma  
****Ghetsis/Kyurem, Cofagrigus, Seismitoad, Bisharp, Eelektross, and Hydreigon  
Zinzolin  
Gorm  
Bronius  
****Giallo  
Ryoku  
Rood  
Colress**

**Team Rocket  
Giovanni/Persian, Tornadus, and Thundurus  
Jessie/Woobat and Frillish  
James/Yamask and Amoonguss  
Meowth**

**and introducing to both universes**

**Chaos**

**Guest Appearances  
****Scourge the Hedgehog  
Fiona Fox  
Metal Chaos  
Cobalion  
Terrakion  
Virizion  
Keldeo**

* * *

**Directed by UncontrolledChaos27**


	2. Starting With A Blast

**Pokémon World, Kanto Region, Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum's House; 9 AM**

"Ash, dear, are you ready to go?"

"Almost, Mom! Just need to grab my cap!"

"Alright, but hurry! We don't want to keep Professor Oak waiting!"

Ash hurried into his room. _Now where is it?_ "Hey Pikachu, you seen my cap?"

"Pika!" replied the electric mouse. Ash looked over and saw his best friend and partner holding it in his hands.

"Thanks!" Ash hurried over, took his signature article of clothing, and whipped it on his head. "Can you believe it, Pikachu? A new region with lots of new Pokémon! I can't wait to see 'em all!"

"Pi pika!" Pikachu was excited as well. Privately, though, he wondered, _Why do humans call regions they've never been to and Pokémon they've never seen before new? It's not like they didn't exist before._ Just another human idiosyncrasy, he supposed. With that thought out of the way, he hopped onto his Trainer's shoulder where he belonged.

"Alright, bud, let's go!" And with that, Ash dashed out of his room towards a new adventure. But even he couldn't imagine what was in store for the future. . . .

* * *

**Kanto Region, Undisclosed Location, Team Rocket Headquarters, Giovanni's Main Office, 9 AM**

"So what do you think the boss wants to talk to us about?" asked an off-blue haired man.

"A new assignment, perhaps. He probably chose us because we've proven ourselves up to the job," smirked an arrogant, off-pink haired woman.

"Or maybe he just wants us to stop trying to catch that twerp's Pikachu and put our efforts into something more promising. We ain't exactly got the best track record dere." This voice, oddly, came from a Pokémon: a Meowth. While this species of Pokémon wasn't rare in itself, this particular one was different in that it spoke a language that humans understood – and with a Brooklyn accent, no less.

"Oh, be quiet," Jessie huffed. He had a point though. She'd lost track of how many times they'd gone after Ash's Pikachu.

"Actually, I'm surprised the boss didn't pull us off that job a long time ago," mused James. "Four regions is an awful lot of time and effort."

"It was worth it–" Jessie started to retort.

"_Would have been_ worth it, Jessie," James interrupted. "We did capture Pikachu multiple times, but we never actually held onto him long enough to get away with it."

"And we always ended up getting hurt after 'blasting off again,' too." added Meowth.

If looks could kill, James and Meowth would have been vaporized into dust. They gulped.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Giovanni smirked.

The three Team Rocket grunts quickly turned toward their leader. "No sir!"

"Good. Then let's get down to business. Before I answer you questions, however, you must first answer mine. Tell me: what is Team Rocket's goal?"

"Sir, our goal is to capture powerful Pokémon," Jessie replied.

"Pokémon that are _powerful_ and _rare_," James added.

"And with those Pokémon, we'll have army to take over da world," finished Meowth.

"Excellent, excellent! You have proven that you are ready. Yes, you have a new assignment. A new region has opened its borders. This presents an opportunity for us." A map appeared in front of the trio. "You will travel to the Unova region and establish our presence there. But this time, we will not announce our presence publicly. Instead, we will blend in naturally and establish footholds in various locations so that when the time is right, we will reveal ourselves. To that end, you will not be using your normal Pokémon. Once in Unova, you will only use native Pokémon."

"If we were to use our normal Pokémon, it would tell people that we were from outside the region," Jessie noted.

"Precisely," approved Giovanni.

"When do we leave, sir?" inquired James.

"Immediately. You already have seats booked on the next flight to Unova."

"Den we're on our way. You can count on us." Meowth smiled confidently.

"I hope so. Failure is not an option . . . for you." Meowth's smile faltered at this statement, but he still managed a shaky grin as the trio left for their flight.

A few seconds later, Giovanni's secretary entered. You didn't tell them about the shadow organization, sir?"

"They'll find out about it soon enough. This way, once they do, they will gather as much information as they can before reporting to me."

"And should they be apprehended by them, sir?"

"They're on their own. But that's part of why I sent them. They have a knack for getting in over their heads, but they always come through when it counts."

* * *

**In Transit to Unova Region**

"Can you believe it, Pikachu? We're actually on our way!" Ash said excitedly, trying to catch a glimpse of the region through the window.

"Pikachu!" _I'm excited too, Ash, but seriously? We're too far away to actually see it yet._ Pikachu mentally shrugged and smiled. _Heck, I may as well join you._

A few seats over, three familiar faces were watching the boy and his partner. "Whaddya know? The twerp's headed there too!" Meowth murmured to the others.

"Astonishing how coincidences pop up," Jessie smirked.

"Good thing we came prepared," James noted. In addition to getting them to Unova, Giovanni had equipped them with various tools and gadgets to help them, many of them illegal.

"I say we make our move when we land," Meowth suggested.

"Agreed," Jessie and James replied. The trio grinned maliciously as they contemplated their plan.

* * *

**Unova Region, Seaplane Pier, 4 PM**

"Finally, we're here!" Ash cried as he disembarked.

"Pikachu!" _Finally! I thought we'd never land,_ Pikachu thought.

"Come on, Ash, Professor Juniper is waiting," called Professor Oak.

"Alright, Professor," Ash replied.

"Pika?" The Electric Mouse Pokémon hopped down from his best friend's shoulder.

"Hm? What is it, buddy?" Pikachu headed toward the end of the dock, Ash following close behind. "Wow . . ."

Looking up, the two youngsters noticed electricity sparking through the air . . . _but the sky was completely clear of any clouds._

"What do you suppose that's all about? Some kind of electric invisible Pokémon?" speculated Ash.

Out of nowhere, wires surrounded Pikachu and pulled him backwards. "Pika?!"

"Ahhh!" Startled, Ash turned and his best buddy being dragged away. Reacting, he quickly grabbed the wires holding his friend and pulled back. Looking to see who dared to steal his partner away from him, he noticed three figures standing on the wing of the seaplane above the dock. "Hey, who do you think you are?!"

"'Who are you?' is the question, indeed."

"We'll answer you as _we_ feel the need."

The trio tossed their dark clothing away, revealing . . .

"Team Rocket! What are you doing here?" the aspiring Pokémon Master demanded.

"I'll ask you the same question," James smirked.

"Like I'm telling you! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"_Pika CHUUUUUU!" Ha! You're holding metal! Take this, losers!_ The powerful Pokémon gave it everything he had, but Meowth, who was holding the illegal gadget in question, pressed a button. A circular metal "bowl" popped out which deflected the attack.

"Wasted effort," sneered James.

"We're completely Thunderbolt-proof," Jessie stated arrogantly.

**KRAKA-BOOM!**

"Huh?!" Craning their heads skyward, the electricity Ash and Pikachu had noticed earlier had suddenly intensified. Black thunderclouds gathered ominously around what seemed to be the center of it, forming an "eye" of sorts, and in that eye, blue light shone harshly on the opposing parties' faces.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGH!"

"What in the world . . . ?" Jessie muttered to herself.

"Man, dat sounded painful," the talking Scratch Cat Pokémon commented.

"AAAAARRRRRGH! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! I'LL STILL COLLECT YOU ALL! THIS IS MERELY A DELAYING TACTIC! IT CHANGES NOTHING!"

"_Who_ or _what_ is that?" wondered James.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! _**CHAOS BEAM BLAST!**_"

An enormous beam of energy blasted out of the eye of the "storm," landing a direct hit on the seaplane below, electrifying the Team Rocket grunts and, by extension, Pikachu. The shock caused the Troublesome Trio to fall off the wing, and overloaded Meowth's capture-trinket, freeing the rodent.

Once everyone recovered from the attack, they looked up again to see a figure floating below the eye. On impulse, Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at the being.

The figure just laughed. "YOU CALL THAT AN ATTACK? PATHETIC!"

Ash growled. "Who are you?! Why did you attack us?!"

" I WASN'T TRYING TO DESTROY YOU, FOOL. I DON'T KNOW WHO ANY OF YOU ARE, AND FRANKLY, I DON'T CARE . . . UNLESS ANY OF YOU CAN TELL ME WHERE THE POWER ARTIFACTS ARE."

_Power Artifacts? What the heck are those?_ Ash, despite the situation, was curious as to what these items were.

"It doesn't matter what you want. You're a powerful Pokémon, so that means you're coming with us," Jessie stated matter-of-factually.

The god-like being snorted with contempt. "UNLESS YOU INTEND TO HELP ME IN MY QUEST, THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. AND SOMETHING TELLS ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MY BEST INTERESTS AT HEART ANYWAY. _**CHAOS SPEAR!**_"

Several energy projectiles appeared around the being, who gestured toward the Rocket trio, causing the "spears" to fly toward them and impact painfully. And as usually happened when they were hit by a powerful attack . . . "We're blasting off again!" _Ting!_

At that moment . . . **KRAKA-**FIZZLE . . . "UH-OH. . . ."

FIZZLE-POP! The figure looked down. Violating the laws of physics by staying in place, he stated, "Well, this is going to hurt." And with that, he fell towards the hard platform below.

KRAK!

"Oh man!" Ash hurried toward the figure. "Are you okay?!"

Now that they were closer, Ash and Pikachu could see what the Pokémon – if that was what it was – really looked like. Laying on its belly, he could see that it had six spines or quills on what seemed to be the back of its head, two smaller – spines, Ash decided – below its neck, and a pointed tail.

"Pika pi?" _Why isn't he getting up?_

Wondering the same thing, Ash rolled him over . . . and flinched at what he saw. A nasty wound adorned the Pokemon's forehead, probably a concussion. Forcing himself to look away, he took in the rest of its appearance: two triangle-shaped ears near the top of the head, an almost oval-like shaped belly the same color as his own skin, and gray fur covering the rest of its body.

"ASH!" Looking up, Ash saw his mother and Professor Oak running toward him, concern etched on their faces. "Ash dear, are you alright?" his mother asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm more worried about this Pokémon." Ash looked at the being in question with concern.

The Professor took a look for himself and gasped, "You should be. That looks like a concussion!"

"WHAT?! Oh man! We need to get him to a Pokémon center!"

"Unfortunately, Ash, they're not equipped to deal with an unknown Pokémon. We need to head to Nuvema Town. Professor Juniper is the only person around here that can deal with something like this."

"Okay," Ash said, determined to save the unknown creature. Gathering it in his arms, he almost dropped him in surprise. "Whoa!"

"What's wrong, Ash?" his mother inquired worriedly.

"The Pokémon's wearing clothes!" he cried. "Well, sort of," he amended. Indeed, the figure was wearing white gloves on each hand, odd shoes on feet **(similar to Shadow the Hedgehog's, but colored white and gray)**, and two futuristic-looking wristbands.

"How odd! Hopefully we can discover more at Professor Juniper's lab," Oak commented, "but right now, we need to get it there."

"In that case, we'll head there right away," a new voice declared. At this, the group turned to see . . .

"Professor Juniper!" cried Professor Oak. "What excellent timing!"

"You're Professor Juniper? Can you help this Pokémon?" Ash inquired, concerned about the life he held in his arms.

"I'll certainly try. I saw everything that just happened. Come on, my car's parked over here." So saying, the group found her car, piled in, and rushed off to Nuvema Town.

"I hope we're in time," Ash murmured to his best friend.

"Pikachu. . ." _You and me both, pal, you and me both._


End file.
